Technological developments permit digitization and compression of large amounts of voice, video, imaging, and data information. The need to transfer data between platforms in wireless radio communication can require transmission of a number of data streams using a number of antennas. Each of the data streams can require one or more separate antennas within the wireless platform. It would be advantageous to provide an approach for incorporating the antennas in a manner that reduces a form factor of the wireless platform.